Bad Reputation
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: Azula is in high school and she hears Ty lee's sister spreading bad rumors about Ty lee. She also over hears Meng and Toph talking about boy troubles and tells them that they need to earn bad reputations for people to notice them. better than it sounds...
1. the one with the bad reputation

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or the songs I put in here, though I do own the plot and my OCs.

Title: Bad Reputation

this story is going to be in first person and I will let you know whose POV it is. Well enjoy...

...

Mai's POV

I walk in school, coming back from winter break, and see Azula and Ty lee at their lockers talking about... Well anything random. Ty lee sees me and waves enthusiastically to me and yells "Come over here Mai!" I keep walking to my locker and grab my books for chemistry and precalculus book and shut my locker. The bell suddenly and off I go to my chemistry class. Azula, Ty lee, and the rest of the students pile in the classroom. The teacher is a weird lady and we don't know much about her(like her name), but Aang says that she had a herbal shop in the earth continent. The class does however know that she has a weird cat, named Miyuki, whom she talks to. They also know that she is absent minded, but you can deal with it after being use to her.

The old lady I mentioned before came in the classroom with her cat. "Ma'am we're not supposed to bring pets in here." Katara says to the teacher and out the corner of my eyes I see Azula roll her eyes. "This is a school?" The teacher asks shocked. "Yeah it is." I say surprising everyone due to the fact that I don't talk unless spoken to. "No, it's not! This is the herbal shop that me and Miyuki said we would go to before we went to school." The teacher says. "This is a school!" The whole class shouts, to which the teacher still looks confused. "Does _'Ba Sing Se Academy'_ ring a bell?" Azula asks. "Well will you look at that Miyuki, we are at school!" The teacher exclaims finally getting it. The teacher spends the rest of the class explaining what elements of the periodic table mix well and which elements do not. Finally the bell rings for me to go to my 2nd class.

...

Azula's POV

I head to my Japanese class only to be stopped by Chan, a popular 12th grade football player, who attempts to court me. "Hey baby... I got a new 2011 red Ferrari we can fuck in." He suggests. I stare at him for a moment and then speak up "Is that the trash you stopped me in the hallway for, because I am not impressed." He looks at me for a moment and then I make the message clear to him. "Let me get this straight, I will never date you until you become _at least_ a decent man or make half decent attempts to ask me out, because that crap that comes out of your mouth is not it! Oh and if you ever stop me in the hallway for something stupid like that, I will kick your ass!" I yell and then walk to my Japanese class.

I go in and copy the Hiragana charts down and combine letters she show us then translate them into Chinese before she gives us free time. I began texting Ty lee when I look up to check the time and notice Ty mushi, Ty lee's older sister that looks exactly like Ty lee with shoulder length brown hair and Toph's bangs, she is also built like Ty lee with the big chest and hips and small waist only she is obsessed with wearing orange, talking to Jin about something that looks important to them anyways. I text _'talk to you in Gym'_ to Ty lee before I put up my red I-phone 4 and sit by Jet who is right next to them. "Hi Jet." I say using an excuse to sit by Ty mushi and Jin. "Hey sexy, come to take a ride on the Jet pack." He says thinking his stupid pun in genius. "Not even if you paid me to..." I tell him. "Then why the fuck are you here?" He asks me. I would totally kick his ass any other time, but I don't want to attract attention because I have to spy on the girls. "To spy on Ty mushi and Jin..." I whisper so that only he can hear. "Didn't see you as the nosy type." he says. I sh-ed him and listened. **(A/N: the girls conversation will be italicized while Jet and Azula talking will be in normal print.)**

_ "Ty lee is such an annoying slut!" Jin seethes through clenched teeth. "I told you." Ty mushi says taking back her phone. "Why would she do this?" Jin says tears falling out her eyes. "Because... that's all she does in her spare time is sleep around and steal girls' boyfriends. I try to the boys that she is just going to play them in the end, but they don't listen. Not even some girls will listen, but they eventually find out the hard way..." Ty mushi says. "But... H-How and Hahn do this to me!" Jin says on a choked sob. "He does this because he has no feelings at all, not even going out with Yue changed him." Ty mushi says. "Besides," Ty mushi continues to gossip about Ty lee, "Look at who stole him, Ty lee. My younger sis will fuck anything with two legs, even girls, anywhere. I walked outside and saw her a car, in our drive way, at mid night fucking this random dude I have never seen. Also... Every time I go to my favorite fast food restaurant with my boyfriend, I see her with a different dude every time! I see her with a different dude getting picked up from our house at 3:00 A.M.! I am usually up studying at that time!" Ty mushi shouts._

"Damn! She is straight talking bad about your girl!" Jet says snickering. I glare at Jet and he quiets down, at least for now.

_"What is he point in taking Hahn from me though!" Jin weeps. "Because, it's her game. She likes to take down the guys she has never been with, and from what I heard... She's taking down the girls as well..." Ty mushi says.._

Just then the bell rang signaling me to go to gym. I change in my gym clothes which are short red bottoms and a plain black tee shirt. Ty lee is wearing super short pink gym shorts and a small white tank top. Mai is wearing some long black pants that are loose but the strings at the top are tied tight. She has black tank top and her hair is in a simple ponytail instead of her hair pins. She runs over to Zuko and flirts with him on the bleachers. I see the Duke running to me in his green gym shorts and a white tee shirt. "Hi Ty lee, hi Azula!" he shouts. "Hi cutie!" Ty lee says picking him up and squeezing. I hug him as well, while the other guys look on in envy as Ty lee and me hug him to death. He blushes and Chan takes that moment to walk in Gym. "He doesn't have this class..." Ty lee says. He sees me and Ty lee hugging Duke and finds it his business to ruin the moment. He comes and shoves Duke away from us. "What was that for!" Ty lee yells before I get the chance to. "Shut up slut!" Chan snaps at Ty lee. "You shut up tiny dick!" Ty lee shouts for everyone in the Gym to hear.

"I will show you my size." Chan says holding his hands about 12inches apart, then Ty lee pushes his hands closer together so it is 3inches apart. "Nice one." I compliment Ty lee. "I bet The Duke's even bigger than yours." Ty lee laughs. This causes Duke to blush madly in embarrassment and Chan to go red with anger. He swings his fist at Duke, but Pipsqueak grabbed Chan's fist. "Leave him alone, he did nothing to you." Pipsqueak said and shoved Chan out the gym. "You're safe!" Ty lee shouts hugging Duke tightly. "I...can't...breath..." Duke said, then Ty lee lets him go while he gulps up deep breaths of air. "Thanks Pipsqueak." Duke says. "Don't mention it." Pipsqueak says walking back to his group.

"Oh! I remember you wanted to tell me something!" Ty lee shouts at me while the Duke decides that my waist is a place for his arms to wrap around. "It is about Ty mushi." I tell her. "I know this is going to be bad... Just tell me quick..." Ty lee stresses. "I heard her and Jin talking about you, saying that you are always with different dudes every time they see you. Ty mushi also tells Jin that you are a slut." I say not sugar coating it. "What the hell? Why were they talking in the first place, and besides... Ty mushi can't even see me because she's always out with her two boyfriends." Ty lee explains. "Tell that slutty bitch to mind her business and to sit down! Just mad cause she can't pull enough guys." Duke says taking his arms from my waist and scooting to sit closer to Ty lee. "You sure you're not gay?" Ty lee asks the Duke. "I am not gay!" he exclaims. "Just checking, because you would be an awesome gay." Ty lee says. "I already drew pictures of you and Ruon jian kissing so you would be an awesome gay." I say showing him my sketch pad. "It's kinda weird that your family is strict and yet you like yaoi(guy on guy)." Ty lee says. Duke just looks away from us blushing, me and Ty lee laugh at that.

Soon the bell rings and I walk to my karate class that I have with Ty mushi, who has a reputation as a fighter. The teacher, Jeong Jeong, decides to put us in pairs and it's my luck that I get paired with Ty mushi, but unfortunately we are last to spar. The other spars and basically have no improvement from winter break and finally me and Ty mushi get to battle. "Hopefully you guys will show _some_ improvement over the break!" Jeong Jeong stresses and sits on the chair to watch us spar on the mat placed in the middle.

_Boy stop_  
><em>Its about to be a girl fight<em>  
><em>She really know<em>  
><em>Brook Valentine<em>  
><em>Uh huh uh huh<em>  
><em>Big boi<em>  
><em>A lil Jon!<em>  
><em>Its about to be a what!<em>  
><em>Girl fight !<em>

I wait for her to make the first move and she charges at me with her fist. I dodge and send a kick to her face temporarily knocking her to the ground.

_We bout to throw dem bows_  
><em>We bout to swang dem thangs<em>

She gets back up and hits me in the face which I return. She jumps up and does a high kick which I dodge. I punch her in the nose, breaking it. She gets angry and starts sending fast punches my face. I retaliate sending my own punches to her use to be pretty face standing in a boxer stance. "I heard what you said about Ty lee and I have to say, you're the slut you bitch!" I yell sending fast punch after punch to her face. "Fuck you, she is a slut and I'm willing to bet you are to, everyone who hangs around that bitch its a slut!" She says hitting my face which I'm sure is going to bruise.

_There she go talkin' her mess_  
><em>All around town makin' me stress<em>  
><em>I need to get this off my chest<em>  
><em>And if her friend want some then she'll be next<em>  
><em>It really ain't that complicated<em>  
><em>Y'all walking round looking all frustrated<em>  
><em>Want some plex come on let's make it<em>  
><em>Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'<em>

_Know you really don't wanna step to dis_  
><em>Really don't know why you talkin' shit<em>  
><em>You 'bout to catch one right in the lip<em>  
><em>It's about to be a what? Girlfight!<em>

_We bout to throw dem bows_  
><em>We bout to swang dem thangs<em>

_It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

The teacher comes and tries to separate us but I push him out the way and land a punch to her eye that was already bruising. "Is that all you have?" I taunt her as I began to land blow after blow to her face. "Take this bitch!" she screams landing a punch that makes my head snap to the side. _shit!_ That was harder than I thought it would be. "You bitch!" I shout and and punch her nearly knocking her off her feet.

_We on our way to ya neighborhood_  
><em>The reason why we comin' is understood<em>  
><em>Me and my girls we down to ride<em>  
><em>So when you hear us pull up bring ya butt outside<em>  
><em>And if you try to call ya cousin and nem<em>  
><em>Don't forget that I got some of dem<em>  
><em>'Bout to go real hard 'bout to swang dem thangs<em>  
><em>'Bout to feel elbows all in ya brain<em>

_Know you really don't wanna step to dis_  
><em>Really don't know why you talkin' shit<em>  
><em>You 'bout to catch one right in the lip<em>  
><em>It's about to be a what? Girlfight!<em>

_We bout to throw dem bows_  
><em>We bout to swang dem thangs<em>  
><em>It's 'bout to be a what? Girlfight!<em>

_Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!_  
><em>Girl you makin me really mad...<em>  
><em>Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!<em>  
><em>I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad...<em>

I pick the wrong day to wear my hair down because she grabs my hair and throws me to the ground. She then starts pounding me and I flip us that I'm on top.

_Oh snap these bitches they act like cats_  
><em>In the middle of the dance floor now they preparing to scrap<em>  
><em>They takin out their scrunchies and pullin' off their pressons<em>  
><em>The one on the right is the girlfriend and the one the left is the other woman<em>  
><em>Someone please call security<em>  
><em>These girls too purty<em>  
><em>To get down to the nitty titty<em>  
><em>I mean the nitty gritty<em>  
><em>I mean her tiitty pretty<em>  
><em>I'm trippin'<em>  
><em>Being silly willy<em>  
><em>Man go on let them hos fight<em>

_We bout to throw dem bows_  
><em>We bout to swang dem thangs<em>

_It's about to be a what? ...Girlfight!_

She then begans to claw at me like a cat and I dodge and throw punches to her face while she scratches me up. Some boys pick us up and pull us apart and she latches on to my hair pulling some of it out. "Send them to the office!" Jeong Jeong tells the guys and they drag us to the office in front of principle Kuei. "What is the meaning of this?" he exclaimed looking at both of us. "They got in a fight mister." One of the boys say. "I know, that but why?" Kuei asks. They shrug and principle Kuei sighs. He was about to give us our punishment when his phone rings. "Hello...Bosco is sick!... I'm coming there now!" He hangs up. "Well I have important matters at hand so I will only give you detention for a day starting tommorow." He says then runs out the office. I sigh but then realize that lunch is next period and this day isn't over.

...

I'm ending it right here. I have some of the ending in my head but I don't have it all, but that's a long ways from here so I'm sure I will think of something.


	2. Two girls with a bad love life

**This story will be updated quicker since my cousin threw away my journal to my other story so I will now work more on this. **

**disclaimer: I don't own the cartoon nor the songs I will put in my story. I get no money, this is just to share my ideas and for fun. anyways... enjoy.**

**...**

Azula POV

"You and Ty mushi got in a fight? I thought Ty lee would fight her." Mai says as we stand in line. "You didn't have to fight her, but thanks anyways." Ty lee says. I ignore them both and think of what I want. I'm stuck between a bowl of rice and pieces of teriyaki chicken, chicken flavored ramen noodles, or the chicken lo mein dish. "What would you like to order ma'am?" the lunch lady says. "Teriyaki chicken and rice." I say. I wait a few minutes then they come out with the food. I wait for Mai and Ty lee and we then find a table to sit at.

I notice Ty lee not talking, which is strange itself, but she is also slurping her pork ramen really fast like she's in a rush. Also her hair is spiked at the top with spiky bangs in her face. "Why the hell are you eating so fast? And when did you do your hair?" I ask. "I am going to perform songs, so I have to remind my group and change outfits for the performance, and I skipped 4th period to meet up at the salon so I can do my hair." She says. "We haven't even been here a full day, how can you set up a band much less convince the school to let you perform at lunch?" Mai asks. "I did it over the break, and I told the principle I would give bosco lessons on how to stand on his feet." Ty lee explains. "Now no more questions, I have a performance to do." Ty lee says getting up to throw her food away.

Chan decides to come over and Mai, who I decide to hate at this moment, uses this chance to go by Zuko and Song. "Heard about your fight with Ty mushi and I have to say I love a chick who can fight..." he says leaning close to me. I see the Duke walking out of the lunch line and go to him. "Hey Duke." I say leaving Chan to walk by him. "I can't talk right now Azula, I have a report on firelord Sozin I need to write in the library with Teo." he says walking away. I throw my almost finished food away to go to the library to study. I go outside to the library building when I hear Toph talking to some other girl.

**"**I'm sure Aang will grow to like you." Toph says. "No he won't... He likes Katara, because she's pretty, has nice hair, and isn't creepy." says a sad voice. I look to see Toph talking to a girl with tan skin and two gravity defying ponytails. "Aang isn't worth crying over you know." I say cutting their conversation. "My aunt says I'm destined to marry a guy with big ears." the girl says. "A lot of guys at this school have big ears." I tell her. "A lot more cuter guys if ya ask me." Toph says. "I just want Aang to notice me..." she says. "There's no changing her mind, believe me I tried." Toph says before I can say anything. "Maybe you need to wear better clothes Why don't we watch Ty lee perform and then she can give you advice on clothes." I suggest. "Sounds ok to me." Meng says.

We see Ty lee and some band members in the middle of the cafeteria. We got in just time for Ty lee, dressed in Black top, black pants, black leather jacket,Stacks of black bracelets on both of her arms, a chocker, black smokey eyeliner, to give a speech and then sing Joan Jett songs "Guys definitely dig the 80s look Azula." Toph says sarcastically. "She's singing Joan Jett songs, so she has to dress like her which is the 80s style." I tell her, then Ty lee begins with 'Bad Reputation.'

_"I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_  
><em> You're living in the past it's a new generation<em>  
><em> A girl can do what she wants to do and that's<em>  
><em> What I'm gonna do<em>  
><em> An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation<em>

_ Oh no not me_

_ An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_  
><em> Never said I wanted to improve my station<em>  
><em> An' I'm only doin' good<em>  
><em> When I'm havin' fun<em>  
><em> An' I don't have to please no one<em>  
><em> An' I don't give a damn<em>  
><em> 'Bout my bad reputation<em>

_ Oh no, not me_  
><em> Oh no, not me<em>  
><em> I don't give a damn<em>  
><em> 'Bout my reputation<em>  
><em> I've never been afraid of any deviation<em>  
><em> An' I don't really care<em>  
><em> If ya think I'm strange<em>  
><em> I ain't gonna change An' I'm never gonna care 'Bout my bad reputation<em>

_ Oh no, not me_  
><em> Oh no, not me<em>

_ Pedal boys!_

_ An' I don't give a damn_  
><em> 'Bout my reputation<em>  
><em> The world's in trouble<em>  
><em> There's no communication<em>  
><em> An' everyone can say<em>  
><em> What they want to say<em>  
><em> It never gets better anyway<em>  
><em> So why should I care<em>  
><em> 'Bout a bad reputation anyway<em>  
><em> Oh no, not me<em>  
><em> Oh no, not me<em>

_ I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_  
><em> You're living in the past<em>  
><em> It's a new generation<em>  
><em> An' I only feel good<em>  
><em> When I got no pain<em>  
><em> An' that's how I'm gonna stay<em>  
><em> An' I don't give a damn<em>  
><em> 'Bout my bad reputation<em>

_ Oh no, not me_  
><em> Oh no, not<em>  
><em> Not me, not me"<em>

Everyone claps and I have to admit that she was good, not as good as Joan Jett but she was much better than Avril Lavigne. "Next up is 'Do you wanna touch me'" Ty lee announces.

_"We've been here too long_  
><em> Tryin' to get along<em>  
><em> Pretendin' that you're oh so shy<em>

_ I'm a natural ma'am_  
><em> Doin' all I can<em>  
><em> My temperature is runnin' high<em>

_ Cry at night_  
><em> No one in sight<em>  
><em> An' we got so much to share<em>

_ Talking's fine_  
><em> If you got the time<em>  
><em> But I ain't got the time to spare, yeah<em>

The whole group joins in but only for the chorus part.

_ Do you wanna touch?_  
><em> (Yeah)<em>  
><em> Do you wanna touch?<em>  
><em> (Yeah)<em>  
><em> Do you wanna touch me there, where?<em>

_ Do you wanna touch?_  
><em> (Yeah)<em>  
><em> Do you wanna touch?<em>  
><em> (Yeah)<em>  
><em> Do you wanna touch me there, where<em>  
><em> There, yeah<em>

_ Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_ Every girl an' boy_  
><em> Needs a little joy<em>  
><em> All you do is sit an' stare<em>

_ Beggin' on my knees_  
><em> Baby, won't you please<em>  
><em> Run your fingers through my hair<em>

_ My, my, my_  
><em> Whiskey and rye<em>  
><em> Don't it make you feel so fine<em>

_ Right or wrong_  
><em> Don't it turn you on<em>  
><em> Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah?<em>

_ Do you wanna touch ?_  
><em> (Yeah)<em>  
><em> Do you wanna touch ?<em>  
><em> (Yeah)<em>  
><em> Do you wanna touch me there, where<em>

_ Do you wanna touch ?_  
><em> (Yeah)<em>  
><em> Do you wanna touch?<em>  
><em> (Yeah)<em>  
><em> Do you wanna touch me there, where<em>  
><em> There, yeah"<em>

"That was better than the first one." Toph says. "Shush! She gonna sing 'I Love Rock and Roll'" the girl says.

_"I saw him dancin' there by the record machine _  
><em>I knew he must a been about seventeen <em>  
><em>The beat was goin' strong <em>  
><em>Playin' my favorite song <em>  
><em>An' I could tell it wouldn't be long <em>  
><em>Till he was with me, yeah me <em>  
><em>And I could tell it wouldn't be long <em>  
><em>Till he was with me, yeah me, singin' <em>

_I love rock n' roll _  
><em>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby <em>  
><em>I love rock n' roll <em>  
><em>So come and take your time and dance with me <em>

_Ow! _

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name _  
><em>That don't matter, he said, <em>  
><em>'Cause it's all the same <em>

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone _

_An' next we were movin' on _  
><em>He was with me, yeah me <em>

_Next we were movin' on _  
><em>He was with me, yeah me, singin' <em>

_I love rock n' roll _  
><em>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby <em>  
><em>I love rock n' roll <em>  
><em>So come an' take your time an' dance with me <em>

_Ow! _

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone _

_Next we were movin' on _  
><em>He was with me, yeah me, <em>  
><em>An we'll be movin' on <em>  
><em>An' singin' that same old song <em>  
><em>Yeah with me, singin' <em>

_I love rock n' roll _  
><em>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby <em>  
><em>I love rock n' roll <em>  
><em>So come an' take your time an' dance with me <em>

_I love rock n' roll _  
><em>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby <em>  
><em>I love rock n' roll <em>  
><em>So come an' take your time an' dance with <em>

_I love rock n' roll _  
><em>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby <em>  
><em>I love rock n' roll <em>  
><em>So come an' take your time an' dance with <em>

_I love rock n' roll _  
><em>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby <em>  
><em>I love rock n' roll <em>  
><em>So come an' take your time an' dance with <em>

_I love rock n' roll _  
><em>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby <em>  
><em>I love rock n' roll <em>  
><em>So come an' take your time an' dance with me"<em>

"That's all for today, have a great lunch!" Ty lee says walking from the center of the cafeteria. She joins me at the table. "Hi Azulie, Toph, and Meng!" Ty lee says. "What brings you two here?" Ty lee asks. "Well-" Meng starts but Toph cuts her off saying, "She needs a makeover and some fashion advice." "I'll be happy to help. First we need to do something about your hair, meet me after school and we'll take you to 'Fancy Lady Day Spa,' then we'll go to the mall." Ty lee says.

"Sounds like the plan." Toph says. The bell rings and I go to precalculus for fifth period. I sit by Mai and listen to our teacher, Hakoda, give us a speech. "I know some of you will complain but this is for your own good. Pull out your books and turn to page 247." He says then makes sure the class turns to the page. "Do numbers 1-40 on a separate sheet of paper. I know we haven't worked on this in a while because of the break, so if you need help just call me." He says.

"Can we use the TI calculators, because the book says we can't?" Teo asks. "No." Hakoda. "Why not?" Katara asks. "You can only use simple calculators." Hakoda says. Jet raises his hand. "Yes?" Hakoda says walking to him. I don't even get why jet is even in this class, oh yeah because he cheated off of Katara. The class was nearing it's end and most students were just sitting around looking bored or sketching like I am. "Guys, tonight we you will do pages 252(14-28), 253(32-50), and 254(1-30)." he says and a few minutes later the bell rings for me to go to Chinese(it's like english in the USA).

That class was boring and got on my nerves and I was so happy to go to History. "Sozin then told Roku that he wanted to take over the world, which Roku replied that the world needs balance and all that jazz..." Jun says in monotone voice sitting at the desk with her feet on top of it. She doesn't really care and lets the class run wild as long as they don't bother her. "Hey Aang you need to try your skills out!" Teo says. "I don't know who to try it on!" Aang whines. This is why I hate this class, it's filled with immature and loud people. This class consists of: Toph, Teo, Jet, Aang, Chan, Ruon jian, Ty lee, Hahn, Jin, Song, Mai, Meng, Duke, Katara, and Smellerbee. "Try talking to Azula." Jet suggests.

Aang steps in front of me shaking badly. Jet, Ruon jian, and Chan look amused while Teo looks helpless. "Umm... I like you and... umm... don't beat me up because I'm only practicing... Well... I like you and I want to date you, but I won't kiss you since you might be uncomfortable... You can pick the place... So will you say yes..." he says awkwardly making me feel sorry for him, which is saying something. "You won't pick any girl up talking like that if you were a normal dude, but since you're so young and cute the girl will take pity on you." I say.

"It looks like you have no game Aang!" Chan taunts while Aang sadly looks down. "I would date him over you." I tell Chan. "This pathetic loser!" Ruon jian says while Jet and Chan laugh. "The only losers I see are you three." I say. Ty lee and Mai come over, but so does Hahn. "You guys are losers trying to pick on little kids." Ty lee says. "That's not what you said last night." Hahn laughs getting high fives from the other three. "Because you couldn't last long enough to stay awake. I bet Aang can last a lot longer and he's twice as cute." Ty lee says. "Just go back to where you came from and leave us alone, no one likes a loser." Mai says.

Chan and Ruon jian go to the back by Duke, who gets up to come where we are, Jet sits by Katara, to the grief of Aang, while Hahn sits next to Jin. "Thanks guys, I never knew anyone who could stand up to them." Teo says rolling his wheel chair over to us. "They always bother us." Duke says standing by me. "I'll protect you my wittle cuties!" Ty lee says hugging Teo with bruising force. "Ouch! I can still feel my upper body you know!" Teo says. "Sorry, just got carried away." Ty lee says releasing him. "Anyways... thanks..." Duke says hugging me and blushing. "Look like Duke has some game Chan!" Jet yells pointing to me.

"Don't be a jerk Jet!" Katara says punching him in his arm. Chan walks back over to us and pushes Duke away. "She isn't interested in dorks like you." Chan sneers. "I obviously like him since I'm allowing him by me unlike you who is never invited by me." I says. "Come to think of it no one told you to come." Toph says standing by Duke. "Yeah so you should leave." Smellerbee says getting in Chan's face. "I think you know that we won't tolerate you any longer!" Song says standing by Smellerbee. "And tell your friend Hahn that we are through, so he can stop with the texts and calls." Jin says standing by Song.

"Duke are you so pathetic that you have to have the whole class stand up for you?" Chan says. "No, you are so pathetic that it takes the whole class to tell you." Smellerbee says. "You're so pathetic that it takes every guy you asked out to tell you." Ruon jian says coming over to us. "Longshot thought I was beautiful!" Smellerbee defended. "He's a loser that no one wants as well, you two are perfect for each other." Chan says. "At least I can get somebody! You on the other hand can't get a girl _or _boy to save your life!" Smellerbee says. "Whoa! Way to go Bee!" Toph says giving her a high five.

The teacher, Jun, gets up walking out the class muttering, "Annoying kids stressing me out... -sigh- I really need a drink..." Before we can confront the assholes any more the bell rings I go to my last class period which is Home Economics, taught by Iroh. "I will put you in pairs and assign you a tea to make." Iroh announces to the class. Aang raises his hand and Iroh calls him. "All we ever make is tea. When will we make something new?" Aang complains. He actually is right, all we did was make different tea, if not that then we make duck in different ways. Nothing new. "We don't only make tea. I assigned you roast duck right before the break." Iroh says.

"That's the point." Katara says. "All we ever make is tea or duck, can't we ever make something like chicken, or pork, or beef, or dessert, hell even _plain rice_ will satisfy me." Shing says. I notice that Shing has bruises on his pale skin and his golden eyes have a deep sadness in them, and his dark hair, that is usually combed neatly, is spiky. "Okay, Okay, fine. Next class we'll study dough and make different cakes and pies now happy." Iroh says. "Yeah!" the class cheers.

"For this last tea assignment I will put you in pairs. The tea you will make is herbel. Katara and Aang you will make Peppermint Tea," Iroh says and he keeps pairing people until he calls my name. "Azula and Shing you two will make Chamomile Tea." Iroh says. I go to him and ask who gave him that bruise. "Some homophobic football players." he mutters. Iroh gives us the ingredients which for two cups which are:

2 tablespoons fresh chamomile flowers

water

matches to light the fire

pot to put it in

2 apple slices

honey

After we make the tea Iroh pours half of our tea into his cup and sips it sighing. "Ahh... Good work you two." Iroh says and leaves us to drink our half filled cups. "Do you have know how to dress a girl?" I ask him. "Yeah." he says. "If you go to the mall with me and my friends and give me some ideas for my yaoi sketches, then I'll walk you to each of your classes to protect you." I say. "Like you could take on the majority of the football players plus the other homophobic." he says. "You underestimate me." I sigh. "Trust me I can take them." I tell him. "Well it would be nice to have someone to hang around... Deal." he says.

I take out my sketch book and he looks surprised. "I thought that with you being raised in a strict family, you wouldn't like yaoi." he says. "It's hot." I shrug. "I think Zuko is hot, it would be awesome if you drew me and him." Shing suggests. "Eww, no! Yaoi is so not hot if it involves someone related to me." I make a face. "Me and Hahn." he says. "Exceptable." I say and began drawing sketches and showing them to him. The class hears frying and we turn to see Katara throwing her phone and dropping to the phone crying her eyes out. "Aang what did you do?" I ask. "Nothing!" he says.

"It's Jet!" Katara crys. Shing goes to her phone while I go to them. "Do you know why she's crying?" I ask Aang. "No." he says. For a someone who has a crush on a girl, he sure is clueless about her. "Look at this!" Shing shows me a picture of Jin and Jet making out. "Who sent this to her?" I ask him. He checks and shows me that Jet did, next to the photo is a message saying we are over. "That's heartless even for _me._" I say. I look to Katara and know that I have to help her to.


	3. helping three girls get a bad reputation

**I'm finally updating this story! I would also like to point out in this story that Toph is _NOT _blind. She can see in this story. That's all... enjoy.  
><strong>

**disclaimer: We all know I don't own the show, but I do own the plot.**

**...**

I met up with Ty lee telling her what happened in Home Economics class concerning Katara. "I predicted he would dump her in a cruel way." Toph said after she and Meng made their way to us. "Now you have competition which means that we have to work extra hard. Now let's go shopping!" Ty lee exclaimed. We drove in Ty lee's baby pink Lamborghini, I swear everything this girl has is pink. We arrived at the mall and Ty lee ran excitedly through the store, causing bystanders at the mall to stare. "Let's try the sexy school girl look, that always gets the boy's heads turning." Ty lee said vigorously going through button up shirts and short school skirts on the rack and running around. "I'll pick you some high fashion clothes." I tell her as I grab her by the wrist and go to the sweater section. "It's still kinda cold so a sweater, jacket, coat, and long jeans are the look we want." I say. I go to the sweaters since I'm a big fan of them. "We have to pick a dark color so it can attract the heat, but it has to look fab on you at the same time." Toph says picking the dark sweaters.

"Here's a navy cashmere waterfall cardigan sweater, designed by Wyatt." I say handing it to her. "I found a burgundy stretch knit belted v-neck sweater for me." Toph says. "We're not shopping for you." I say glaring at her. "Relax hothead... I got one for her too." Toph says handing Meng the second one. "I see a rock cashmere belted drape front cardigan." Meng says. "Ok now enough with the sweaters, let's go to the coats and outerwear section." Toph says. When we go there, a red trench coat catches my eye. "Hold on I see something I like." I tell them. "I thought we were only shopping for Meng." Toph mocks. "Shut the fuck up Toph, nobody asked you. Anyways, you got something for yourself so I thought I could get something for myself." I say picking the cherry cotton blend belted trench off the rack. "I thought Calvin Klein only made underwear." Meng says. "This is why you shut the hell up and let us do the shopping." I say.

"Here's a coat most girls at school wear." Toph says picking up a Burberry Prorsum black cotton blend trench. Ty lee comes back with some short skirts and short sleeve button up shirts. "She won't freeze in those outfits at all." Toph says sarcastically. "We need winter clothes." I tell her. "Oh here's a cute chocolate leather fur lined jacket. They call this the 'boyfriend bomber,' and it has big pockets!" Ty lee exclaims. "She already has a few sweaters and now two coats, we can move on to the boots now." I say. "Yay! I love shopping for boots!" Ty lee exclaims as she rushes past us. "How are you, Mai, and her even friends?" Toph asks curious. "We met at school, and we got along." I say. "She's dumb, happy, nice, and hyper; You're smart, angry, mean, and hotheaded; Mai's smart, has no emotion, boring, and bored all the time. How did you guys come up to each other? It would seem that in elementary school, or whatever school you met in, you guys would be doing different stuff." Toph explains.

I thought about it for a minute then replied, "I guess we balance each other out. Me and Mai smarten Ty lee up and in return she makes our live more... Interesting and fun." "It makes sense, I don't know how but it does." Meng says. We go inside the shop with the boots to see Ty lee with several boxes. "Here's a pair of chocolate suede boot to match that burgundy sweater, it goes over the knee so it shouldn't cause you to freeze. Here's a pair of black stretch nappa platform boots, these go over the knee as well." Ty lee says. "Check and see if you can wear these boots." Toph says. She couldn't wear them so she trys on the same kind of boot, but with a different size until they fit. "Try on the sweaters as well, Ty lee help her tie the sweaters." I say. "They fit perfectly!" Ty lee says after her and Meng come out. "Now let's get some jeans!" Ty lee says. We get some plain skinny jeans, black skinny jeans, and white skinny jeans.

"Don't worry about money Meng, we'll help you pay." Ty lee says after seeing Meng uneasy expression. "Thanks. I'll pay for most of it though." Meng says taking out a few hundreds. "You'll need more than that." Toph says. I pull out $1,000, Ty lee pulls out $500, Toph pulls out 2,00 and Meng pulls out $600. We pay with Meng paying $1,200, me paying $1,000, Toph paying $300, and Ty lee paying $300. "Now to the spa!" Ty lee says holding her own shopping bags. "I really can use a pedicure, and manicure." I say examining my nails. "I need someone to style my hair, me doing my own is not working." Toph says.

The first thing we get is a pedicure and manicure, Toph is clearly not enjoying the pedicure and kicks one of the ladies in the face. The second thing we do is get in a hot, relaxing, mud bath. Toph throw mud on one of the women causing them to run and freak out, while me, Ty lee, Meng, and Toph share a laugh. We go to a steam room and pull down a switch for more steam, and a warmer temperature. The ladies finish up by doing our hair and make up. "That was so relaxing..." Ty lee says. She has her hair in a simple ponytail, my hair has my bangs but it's not in a ponytail, Toph has her hair in a bun, but the bangs are pushed back, and Meng has her hair straight. We all have on pink lipstick, and red blush. We decide to take a walk around this area and see the fountain at night, since it lights up. "It is so beautiful..." Ty lee says wrapping her arm around Toph who moves away awkwardly.

We leave the foutain and were walking on a bridge above water when see three girls walk by and say, "Nice makeup." "Thanks." Toph says. "For a clown!" they add laughing. Toph looks down with a sad expression. "I think she looks cute, like that time we dressed up your pet poodle monkey." they say laughing. "Don't listen to them Toph, you're really beautiful." Ty lee says trying to cheer her up. "No that was a good one, 'like the time we dressed up your pet poodle monkey' haha." Toph says laughing. "But you know what else is a good one?" Toph says walking up to them. "This is!" Toph says punching one of them in the face. "This is also a good one." She says punching the other two. "You're right, that is a good. This is a good one as well." I say punching the one with the umbrella. "This is a good one as well." Ty lee says pushing them off the bridge. "What if they can't swim?" Meng shouts. "The water isn't that deep." Ty lee says shrugging. "This is why we talk and you shut the fuck up." I say.

"We should definitely hang out more." Ty lee says. "Oh! Let's get you girls a bad reputation!" Ty lee exclaims. "Why would we want that?" Toph asks confused. "Why it's simple; Bad reputations have people notice you and make the guys want you. Think Blair from Gossip Girls." I say. "Will it impress Aang?" Meng asks. "That boy is so simple anything will impress him." I say. "I guess if it can help me get Sokka." Toph says slightly looking up with a finger on her chin in thought. "I already have one and it's pretty awesome!" Ty lee exclaims. "I heard that you're the one who broke Hahn and Jin up, yet you still have boys waiting in line to date you." Meng says. "Guys want you when you have a reputation of being good in bed and show your hot side." Ty lee says.

"Take Azula, she's like super hot but she wears too much clothing and doesn't have a bad reputation." Ty lee says. "I'm a bit uncomfortable with you calling me hot-" "Super hot." Ty lee says interrupting me. "That makes me even more uncomfortable. Anyways, Chan the most popular football playing _senior _constantly flirts with me. How the hell is that not popular?" I ask. "You don't have other boys after you. You need to get the whole football team after you, excluding Zuko." Ty lee says. "You two need to get the boys in your class to be crazy over you. Tomorrow we'll buy a swimsuit that will flatter your body and make a video and give it to the school." Ty lee plans. "-sigh- If only you applied yourself this much in school." I say. "This is actually important Azula!" Ty lee exclaims.

Toph and Meng look at her weirdly while I just look neutral, after all, I'm use to her. We got in her car and dropped Meng and Toph off to their houses. We stopped in front of my house and Ty lee told me, "You know I've been thinking, I'm helping three girls get a bad reputation. How many can say that?" Ty lee says grinning. "None." I say since it was the quickest answer and get out the car and walk into my big home.


	4. Oops, make that four girls

**I haven't really been updating for this story since I was too busy writing for Beyblade Metal Fusion, a crossover of avatar and inuyasha, and one shots. I finally got back to this story so enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the characters, except Shing(he is _mine!_) After this chapter there will be no more of these. I don't think I need to write these anymore so I'm going to stop. Anyways, let's get this story started.**

...

I woke, looked out the window and saw it was snowing. Ugh! I hate snow! I get a white tank top, my new cherry cotton blend belted trench, a pair of black jeans, some red gloves, a red scarf, and a pair of red fold over flat boots. I see Zuko in a dark pair of jeans, a plain red t-shirt, black north face illiad jacket, dark red beanie hat, dark red gloves, and black and red converse high tops. "Morning." he says. "Morning." I greet back and sit at the table with him. Our mom gives us a muffin, and a cup of apple juice. I see dad at the table with a big plate of eggs and bacon, with a tall glass of apple juice, reading the newspaper. "Have a nice day at school." they say in unison as we walk out the door.

I get in Zuko's onyx black 2011 bentley and he drives us to school. In the car I tell him about Jet and Katara's break up, how me, Ty lee, and Toph took Meng shopping and got her a makeover, and how I became friends with Shing. He tells me that Hahn keeps trying to get Jin back, and that he broke up with Song. We get out the car and go our seperate ways; he with the jocks, and me with Mai, Ty lee, Toph, and Meng. "Did I ever tell you how hot your brother is?" Mai says practically drooling over him. "A million times Mai." I say. "Good news Mai; Zuko just broke up with Song and is now single." I tell her. That was all I needed to say before Mai jogged over to Zuko. I notice Meng still has her straight hair, Toph left hers down, and Ty lee has the same braided ponytail.

I look around the cafeteria for Shing and see him going to an empty hall, most likely to the bathroom, with Jet and Chan following him. "I'll be right back." I tell them and walk to the hallway with Shing. I see them slam Shing to a locker and rush to them. "Leave Shing alone" I say and they laugh at me. "I'll leave him alone if you ride me." Chan says in a husky voice. "How about you leave him alone when I beat your ass." I threaten. "And if we don't?" Jet asks pushing Chan aside. "This." I say and punch his nose. He staggers back before he swings at me. Me being quicker, I dodge his punch and throw another to his left eye. Jet lunges at me and tackles me to the ground. He starts punching my face and I flip us over so that I'm on top throwing punches at him. Jun comes over and breaks us up.

"You two are going to the office." Jun says. "And you will get in more trouble for getting beat up by a girl." Jun tells Jet as she grabs our wrist and escorts her to the office. "-sigh- Azula it's been two days and you have been in two fights." Principle Kuei says. "It seems like you need to see the counselor." he says. "I'm perfectly fine, I was just standing up for Shing." I say. "Jet and Chan push Shing against a locker and begin harassing them." I say. "Well... Since it was to defend someone else, you get an extra half of detention for tomorrow or you can add it today." he says. I take a moment to think before he says, "You don't have to decide now, but decide by the time you come to detention." "As for you and Chan," he says turning to Jet, "You get two detentions for bullying a kid and assaulting him." Principle Kuei says. "You can go Azula, and send Chan in as well." He says and I take my leave.

I walk down the hall and see that Chan and Shing aren't there. I go back to the cafeteria and see that Shing is hanging around and that Chan is with his friends. "Chan." I say after I walk to their group. "What's up sexy?" he says smirking at me. "Principle Kuei wants you in his office." I say and go over to my group of friends. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" I ask. "We were thinking about making a video of you in the swim suits we buy." Ty lee answers. "Lace corsets will be a lot sexier." Shing says. "You are so our new friend!" Ty lee exclaims hugging Shing. The bell rings for us to go to our first period class...

Finally lunch rolled around and I sat at the table with Mai, Ty lee, Meng, Shing, and Toph. I pull off my trench and gloves, leaving me in my jeans, white tank top, red scarf, and red boots. "We're going to get Mai a bad reputation too!" Ty lee and Shing exclaim at the same time. "I don't really care but good for you." I say. The Duke comes to our table, with Aang and Teo, and sits beside me. "Hey guys." Duke says. "Hi cuties!" Ty lee exclaims causing some nearby people to stare at us for a moment. "We overheard you guys talking about shopping and were wondering if we can go." Teo says sliding between Mai and Toph. "I can help you see which lace corset looks best on you Azula." Duke says. I just realized how perverted these three are. "And we can get some ice cream afterwards." Aang says.

"Sure." Ty lee says. "It'll have to be 2 hrs and 15 minutes(each detention is 90 minutes) after school since I have one plus a half of detention." I say. "On the second day?" Toph asks. "Yes." I answer. "We can wait." Mai says.

All my classes have gone by and it's time for detention. "I don't care what you guys do, just don't fight." Jun says as she get on Facebook. I take my sketchpad out and begin drawing yaoi pictures of Sokka and Aang, Chan and Ruon jian, and Jet and Shing. Before I know it 90 minutes is up, but I have to stay an extra 45 minutes. I got bored of drawing the boys from my school and begin drawing anime. Soon 45 minutes is up and Jun says, "Finally, now I can go have sex." I ignore her and keep going. "To the mall!" My friends, Aang, Teo, and Duke shout once I get outside. The boys ride in Shing's car, and the girls go with Ty lee...

...

**I'm ending it right here. Anyways, read and review!**


End file.
